The Scheme
by ada1390
Summary: What happens when Lily was the only one that died on the Halloween night of 1981 and Sirius wasn't framed by Peter? Harry was raised in The Wizarding World by James, Sirius, and Remus. What would James, Sirius, and Remus do to protect Harry from the Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Meeting and an Unexpected Event

Harry James Potter grew up surrounded by his father, James Potter a recognized auror known for his boldness, his godfather Sirius Black that even though was well-known as an auror people feared him for his troublemaking ways, and Remus Lupin a very nice man who shared the mischievousness of his two close friends; James Potter and Sirius Black.

Nearly ten years had passed since the day that "He Who Must Not Be Named" attacked the Potters at Godrics Hollows. The boy who lived was sleeping peacefully. His black messy hair covered his lightning bolt scar.

"Sir, Harry," a soft womanish voice said. "Harry… Sir."

Harry Potter opened his green eyes and sighed in frustration. "Twinkling… I am just Harry, not Sir Harry. I have told you to call me just Harry."

"Yes, Si… Harry," the house elf said timidly. "Si… Master Harry, Master Remus is waiting for Master Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thank you Twinkling, I will be there in a bit."

"You are welcome, Sir…" She gasped and started to hit her head hardly. "I am sorry… Master Harry… Twinkling won't call Master Harry, Sir Harry again!"

"Stop it Twinkling! Don't hurt yourself… call me Sir or Master, whatever you want… but don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Sir Harry… Sir Harry is so nice!"

"I… thank you Twinkling. You can leave now."

"Yes, Sir Harry," said Twinkling and with a pop she disappeared.

Harry shook his head with a smile in his face. He would have to talk to uncle Remus about Twinkling. He could not let her hurt herself every time she was sent to him. He washed his face, grabbed his glasses and went to find his uncle. Remus was waiting for him in the kitchen. He looked paler than usual but nonetheless gave Harry a kind smile when he saw him.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning uncle, are you feeling well?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes"

"Good. Twinkling told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes… sit. I will tell you about it while we eat"

"Where are dad and Sirius?"

"They had an assignment last night and they got home late. They will be here in a bit. We have about an hour until we leave."

Harry had a lot of questions. He thought that the "assignment" that his dad and Sirius had last night, had to be about the children attacked by werewolves at Cotswolds. Harry did not dare to ask Remus about it. He knew this type of conversations were uncomfortable for him. This had certainly hurt him, and he didn't wish to bring past memories to him.

"Harry… are you listening?"

"Err… no, I am sorry."

"What were you thinking about? You seemed troubled."

"I…was just thinking about… Twinkling," said Harry nervously. "She hurt herself again and I told her that she shouldn't do it. I guess there is nothing I can do about it."

"Why did she hit herself?"

"I told her to not call me Sir Harry but just Harry, and then she accidentally called me Sir Harry and she hit herself."

Remus chuckled. "She feels distressed when she can't follow orders."

"I know. That's why I told her that she could call me whatever she wants."

"That was nice of you Harry." Harry smiled. "Now, let me tell you what I wanted to tell you. Today, you will go with us to Grimmauld Place…"

"Why? I have heard the three of you talk about that place, but you have never taken me there."

"Indeed, we haven't but we will be spending more time there and it is time for you to visit it. We will have meetings in there with other wizards and when you are with us, you will come. A lot of them want to meet you," said Remus smiling.

"Hmm… what types of meetings?" said Harry curiously.

"We can't tell you. It's confidential."

"But…"

"Why, the long face godson?" Sirius Black asked.

Harry turned around and saw his godfather standing with his arms crossed and a playful look on his handsome face. Harry smiled broadly and ran towards Sirius hugging him tightly.

"Someone is happy to see me… Moony what did you do to this poor child?"

Remus laughed loudly. It was the first laugh in days that Harry heard from him.

"I just told him that the meetings at Grimmauld Place are confidential."

"I don't keep secrets from Harry," said Sirius winking at Harry.

"Sirius," said Remus in a serious tone. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on Moony, one day he will have to know about it. And I think that James will agree that it will be best to let Harry know."

Remus sighed. Harry looked confused. What were they talking about?

"Where is my dad, Sirius?" Harry asked trying to put an end to the conversation. He knew that at the end they would not tell him anything. He will have to find out by himself.

"He is getting ready. Harry… why don't you do the same? We have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," said Harry leaving the two friends alone. When he closed the door, he heard Remus say, "He is ten Sirius… almost eleven. We…"

"Harry! How are you?"

"Dad!" Harry smiled and hugged his dad tightly. "I am good and you?"

"A little tired but fine," said James. "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"Err… they are in the kitchen… I will see you in a bit. I have to get ready," said Harry while running to his bedroom.

Harry knew that all of this of "We shouldn't tell Harry. He is too young" had to be about Voldemort. Why had he tried to kill him? Why had he killed his mother? He didn't know. He only knew that Voldemort hated him. He wanted to know why he had survived the Killing Curse. Harry knew that he could not ask his dad because by just mentioning his mother's name he would get sad. He could not ask Remus or Sirius because they wouldn't tell him anything even if he begged them. They were loyal to his dad. Even though he knew that Sirius wanted to tell him, he wouldn't do it until his dad gave him permission to do so.

After getting ready, Harry ran back to the kitchen where Remus, Sirius and James were waiting for him. Harry heard the three of them laughing. "I am ready." The three of them looked at him and smiled. "How are we leaving?"

"We will use a portkey," answered James with a mischievous look on his face.

"Is it authorized? Uncle Remus told me that portkeys have to be authorized by the Department of Magical Transportation," said Harry with a blank face.

Sirius and James gave Remus a scrutinized look. Remus laughed.

"Harry…" Harry looked attentively at James. "What Moony told you is right… but this…I…"

"Harry, can you keep a secret?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Yes," said Harry firmly.

"Do you remember what Remus told you about the meeting being confidential?" Harry nodded. "Well, the Ministry shouldn't learn under any circumstances about the meeting nor the portkey."

"I understand… I was just messing with my dad," said Harry cheekily.

Sirius and Remus started laughing loudly. James let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Prongs… He has it in him!" said Sirius.

"Harry, you own me one," said James arching an eyebrow playfully.

"I hate to break it, but we have to get going," said Remus. Harry turned to him. "Harry, at the count of three you will put your hand on the portkey, understood?"

Harry nodded as Remus levitated a slightly cracked wooden box and placed on a table. Remus looked at Harry and said, "One, two, and three!"

The four of them placed their hands on the wooden box. Everything around Harry started twirling with a pulling force, making him feel utterly dizzy. When he felt the door beneath his feet, he opened his eyes and saw that they were standing in a somber parlor.

"I know, not the most welcoming place… but either way welcome Harry," said Sirius with a gloomy face. Harry frowned. He didn't like to see him like that. He knew that his godfather childhood had been difficult, and he understood that it was hard for him to come back to the place where he had been mistreated.

"Harry," said Sirius bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Let me take you to the library."

"Padfoot, we will be at the kitchen," said James.

"I will be there in a bit, Prongs."

Sirius looked at Harry and waved a hand for him to follow him. "In this floor we have the parlor, the kitchen and below it the basement. The library is on the third floor." Harry followed Sirius silently. Sirius then opened a black wooden door. "Here is the great Black family library," Sirius said with sarcasm.

Harry looked at it in awe. It was huge. There were rows of bookshelf's, and davenports. Harry looked around and saw that there were also paintings that were staring at him. Harry felt shivers run down his spine.

"Don't talk to them. They can be quite hostile." Harry nodded. Sirius looked at Harry sternly. "Don't touch the black leather books… we don't want you to lose a finger."

Harry looked perplexed. Sirius smiled at him wickedly. "It's a joke Harry, but do follow my advice." He winked at him and left.

"Sirius, you are back," Remus said.

"Moony I left for five minutes and you miss me desperately?" said Sirius chuckling. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea!" said James playfully. "Padfoot, do you think Harry will be fine in the library? We haven't finished cleaning the house."

"It is the safest place aside from the Kitchen. I told him not to touch the black leather books and to not talk to the paintings. It was quite amusing. He was perplexed."

"Why?" said Remus.

"Because I told him that with a stern look and cold tone, I have never talked to him like that. The best part was when I told him "Don't touch the black leather books… we don't want you to lose a finger.""

"I can't imagine Harry's face. You will have to show me that memory," James said smiling. They started laughing hard, but their laughs were cut short when they heard a shrieking noise. They took their wands out but lowered them when they saw Albus Dumbledore.

"Boys," Albus said bowing his head in acknowledgment. "You are earlier that what I expected." He looked at them with twinkling eyes. "Is there something you wish to tell me, James?"

"Yes, Albus… is about Harry."

"It's been months since I last saw him, how is he?"

"He is great. He is a bit taller now," James say joyfully.

"I am glad. I also wanted to talk you about Harry. What do you want to tell me?"

"Is regarding the securities measures, Albus," said Remus.

"That's been taken care of. No need to worry boys."

"Thank you Albus," said James.

"No need to thank me. Harry's security and wellbeing is also my priority, James."

"He is been quite anxious. He has this crazy idea that he might not get into Hogwarts," said Remus.

"He will be surprised then," said Albus smiling. "I wanted to propose some things to you my boys. The first is about Harry. I wanted to know James, if you will let me give him private lessons? The first year's curriculum includes Potions, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Transfiguration and Astronomy. I would like to work with him on Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts. These are difficult times, and Harry must learn to control his magic and developed it in a secure way."

"I am sure that Harry will be pleased to learn from you. It will be an honor."

"The honor will be mine."

"Your second proposition, Albus?" asked Sirius curiously.

"There will be a dueling class from grades one to seven, and I was wondering if you three would like to take charge of it?"

The three of them looked at him wide-eyed. "Albus, are you sure?" said Remus.

Albus chuckled. "Yes, I am."

"Putting the three of us together at Hogwarts? It could end badly. I don't know about Remus and James but I have a reputation to keep," said Sirius smirking.

Remus gave him a pointy look. Albus smiled at their exchange. "Then, I must oblige. Hogwarts needs a lively atmosphere."

"That's settled then," said Sirius enthusiastically. Remus and James nodded in agreement.

"When would the classes be?" said James.

"They will take place every Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights from 7 to 9:30. I gather those are the days you and Sirius don't work?"

"Yes, we don't work on those days but sometimes we get called on duty when there is an emergency."

"I know. If there comes a time during the term when you two cannot attend, I will gladly take charge."

"Would we have to live at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you could. But if you don't want too I would understand."

"We will think about it and we will let you know, Albus" said Remus.

"I don't think you can say no, Remus."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be the Defense against the against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I don't know what to say," said Remus nervously. "I am not capable of doing it."

"What are you talking about Moony? You have been Harry's tutor and he is doing great. You are a wonderful teacher!" said James.

"James is right, Remus. You are a great wizard and a great teacher; don't let your insecurities ruin your judgment. I am sure a certain boy named Harry would be happy to hear that you will not only be his dueling teacher but his Defense against the Dark Arts too."

Sirius and James chuckled at Albus tactics. "I will take the job. Thank you Albus," said Remus smiling softly.

"No need to thank me boy. Now I wanted to talk to the three of you about Narcissa Malfoy." The three friends looked confusedly at Albus. "As you know Sirius she has lived with Andromeda for the past two years. She came to talk to me last week. She wants to join the Order, and she got my approval."

Sirius was shocked. "You trust her, Albus?"

"Yes, I trust her. Lucius left her two years ago. She had a difficult time coming to realize and accept the truth about her husband. It was hard for her. She wants Draco to let go of the prejudices that his father thought him."

"Someone is coming," said Remus suddenly.

Members of the Order started entering, nodded, and took their respective seats. Alastor entered followed by Tonks. "Tonks I told…"

"Remus!" said Tonks enthusiastically.

"Tonks," said Remus with a guarded expression.

Tonks frowned at him and looked at Sirius who gave her a thin smile. "Sirius, my mom is waiting for you at the hallway. She wants to talk to you."

Sirius headed to the hallway and saw Andromeda talking to Ted and Narcissa. Ted was the first to notice him and waved a hand.

"Is nice to see you Sirius," said Ted.

Sirius smiled at him. "Andy, Narcissa," said Sirius in acknowledgment.

"Narcissa wants to tell you something," Andromeda said.

"Sirius… I know that I must have asked first but we had nowhere to take him. Draco is at the parlor. Is it all right for him to stay there?"

"Don't worry. I will tell Kreacher to take him to the library."

"Thank you… Sirius I am sorry for everything that I did to you in the past."

Sirius nodded and went to tell Kreacher to take Draco to the library. It had been years since he had seen Narcissa. He knew that she had been living with Andromeda but never went there since he knew she was living there. He didn't know if he could trust her, but Andy believed in her redemption and he knew that she knew her better than anyone. He couldn't trust her yet, but he could give her the benefit of the doubt. He got back to the kitchen and noticed that Minerva and Snape weren't there and smiled because he wouldn't have to see Snivellus scowl at him.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin," said Albus. "As I notified everyone before, Narcissa Malfoy will be joining the Order. She will be initiated today… Narcissa, could you please step in?"

Narcissa stood up and walked confidently to Albus. It had taken her a lot to stand where she was now. "Albus, I would like to say something first, if it is okay for you?" Albus nodded and she directed her gaze to the crowd that was staring at her. "I understand that some of you don't trust me, but be aware that I am joining the Order of the Phoenix wholeheartedly. I will do everything in my power to serve its cause." Everyone looked at her in silence.

"Thank you, Narcissa. Could you please take out your wand? We will begin the initiation."

Narcissa and Albus took out their wands and raised their hands, wands pointing to the air.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore head of the Order of the Phoenix accept Narcissa Black as a member of the Order of the Phoenix who will join the light, and serve it faithfully and bravely."

"I, Narcissa Black oath to serve the Order of the Phoenix with bravery and loyalty."

Suddenly from both wands a red light erected forming a flaming red phoenix, which let out a soothing cry. Narcissa's name appeared in silvery letters. The phoenix sang and the name formed a small luminous ball that flew slowly to the peak of the flaming phoenix. The ball stopped right in front of the phoenix peak and started getting brighter and brighter until it disappeared. The phoenix sang once again while raising its wings and vanished leaving a peaceful silence.

Harry was sitting down staring at a painting when he heard a knock on the door. _If it where Sirius he would have entered by now. So, who could it be? _Harry thought.

"Come in," said Harry.

A boy with blond hair and pale skin stepped in with an old house elf. The boy looked at him nervously.

"Master, this is Draco Malfoy," the house elf said. "Lord Black instructed me to bring him here."

"Thank you, you can leave now." The house elf mumbled something rapidly and left.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter but you can call me Harry."

Draco gave him a hesitant smile. "Yes, I know. You are famous."

"I guess I am even if I don't want to be," Harry said frowning. "Are your parents here?"

"No, I just came with my mother, my aunt, my uncle and my cousin."

Harry nodded at him. Draco smiled slightly and looked around staring at the paintings.

"You see the one of the snake and the wizard?" said Harry.

"Yes"

Harry walked to the painting and Draco followed him automatically. "The wizard seems mute, but the snake has been staring at me."

"They look strange," Draco said worriedly. "I…"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes"

"I can speak to snakes. They whisper things; they ask for my help." Draco gaped at him. "I think she wants to tell me something."

"Harry! I don't think…"

Harry ignored him and looked at the snake. **"****_Hello, there_****."**

**"****_Hello, boy."_**

"Harry, st…," the snake hissed at Draco and he took a step back.

**_"Do you need something?" _**said Harry to the snake.

**_"Yesss boy I am trapped. I want to get out of here. Can you help me?"_**

**_"I think I can."_**

**_"Thank you."_**

Harry stared intently at the painting and started thinking on how much he wanted to free the snake. He felt magic ran through all of his body and saw how the snake started getting out of the painting.

"HARRY!" said Draco.

Harry heard Draco shout his name and snapped out of his reverie. He saw Draco's panicked face. Harry looked at Draco's feet and saw that the snake was ready to bite.

**_"What are you doing? STOP!"_** said Harry to the snake.

The snake hissed at him, **_"Stupid boy."_**

The snake opened its mouth reading her fangs to attack. Harry started panicking. The snake moved rapidly striking at Harry's ankle and moved slowly towards Draco. Harry started bleeding rapidly, but saw that the snake was approaching Draco and felt a rush of magic. The snake was suddenly set on fire and vanished leaving black particles on the air. Harry started shaking uncontrollably his scar hurting painfully. He started screaming in pain and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hello! I hope everyone had a nice week. Last week I forgot to put a disclaimer so I apologize for that. :S I was nervous and I forgot to put it. I will try my best to update this fic every Friday. Thank you to all of those that read the first chapter, and to the three people that commented. I wish all of you a nice week. Either way I hope you guys like this chapter… Enjoy! :D

Chapter 2

Harry lay unconscious on the ground. He was sweating profusely. His scar was swollen. Draco didn't know what to do. He was in shock. Harry was bleeding, getting paler and paler by the minute moaning and twitching. Draco's heart was beating fast. He was standing and staring motionless at Harry. He couldn't move, he was trying really hard but he couldn't do it. He felt frustrated. He wanted to help, shout for help but he couldn't utter a word.

"NOT HER!" Harry shouted moaning.

"Ha…," tried Draco to say.

"DON'T KILL THEM!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James was listening attentively to what Albus was saying. He had hoped that what they had been discussing today wouldn't have been gruesome. He was worried. Three months ago there had been a werewolf attack leaving two death children. Four nights ago there was another attack at Cotswolds but this one had been brutal. Fifteen children were attacked and five adult wizards were killed. James turned to look at Remus. His friend was devastated, he could see it in his eyes this had been a blow to him.

"DON'T HURT THEM! PL…"

"Harry! Harry!" a boy's voice shouted.

Everyone around the kitchen froze. James ran out the kitchen. The first voice had been Harry's. Something had happened. He took out his wand and walked fast. How could he have let his son stay in that library? His heart clenched. He wanted to get there as fast as possible.

"James!" called Sirius frantically.

James ran corridor after corridor until he reached the black library door. He opened it and gasped at what he saw dropping his wand to the floor. He didn't notice when Sirius passed by him.

"Remus… Get Poppy," said Sirius in a whisper trying to control his swirling emotions.

Remus eyebrows contracted leaving to the sight a sad expression. He took out his wand and conjured a Patranus commanding it to tell Albus to get Poppy as soon as possible. That Harry was badly injured and that they were in the library. Remus then turned to look at James who was now next to Harry.

"Harry… don't do this to me…," said James.

"James," said Sirius.

"What?"

"How could this…," said Remus.

"He has a weak pulse. He is getting colder. WHERE IS POPPY?" said Sirius desperately.

"Sirius, calm down," said Remus.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN MOONY? HARRY IS UNCONCIOUS! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"He… was bitten by a snake, "said a trembling voice.

James turned to where the voice had come from and saw a blond boy crying, sitting in a corner with his legs touching his chest.

"Bitten?" said Sirius.

"Yes… on his left ankle, "said the boy.

James reached for Harry's ankle. It was swollen and bleeding. "Don't touch it," said Remus. "Leave it like that."

"When is Poppy coming?" said James desperately. He didn't notice when Albus and Poppy entered. They were looking worriedly at Harry.

"What happened?"said Poppy laying next to Harry.

"He was bitten by a snake," answered Remus.

Poppy started examining Harry and looked at James with afflicting eyes. "He is really weak, James. I will do everything I can… all of you… wait outside…and please take the child with you," said Poppy pointing at Draco.

James felt a firm hand grab him towards the door. He didn't want to leave Harry. He wanted to be there for him. He had to be there. "Pectus Pulsum," he heard Poppy say and his heart sank. Harry's heart had stopped beating. "Pectus Pulsum," said Poppy again.

James dropped to his knees. "He… is…"

"He is not dead! He can't be!" said Sirius while shaking his head in denial. "I shouldn't have…"

"James…I…," said Remus quivering.

"Albus take them out now… or I will have to stun them!" said Poppy frowning. She looked at James and her face softened. "He has a pulse now. Please… Albus…take them out."

Remus complexion relaxed. He looked at James and saw that his friend had his eyes closed. He could see that neither James nor Sirius had listened to what Poppy had just said. Sirius was white as a sheet and he knew that he was in the same state. Remus kneeled next to James. "James… let's wait outside. Harry has a pulse now." James opened his eyes and nodded. Remus could see a flicker of relieve in his friend's eyes, he could imagine how hard this was for him to feel the lost of someone dear to you. James followed him out and Remus saw Sirius standing against the wall.

"Who is that boy?" said James suddenly.

"That's Draco. Narcissa's son, "said Sirius monotonously.

"Sirius, it wasn't your fault, "said James. Sirius smiled sadly.

"Harry will be all right," said Remus trying to comfort his two friends while turning his attention to Albus and Draco who was crying. "Draco seems pretty shaken… Albus has been trying to calm him down but it doesn't seem to work."

"I don't want to ima…," said James stopping when he realized that what he was going to say could make Sirius feel worst. "Albus," said James as he walked towards him and Draco. "Is everything all right?"

"Mr. Malfoy is worried about Harry, "said Albus softly.

"I see…Draco, Harry is a strong boy he will get out of this one. Why don't you go with your mother? I think she is worried."

Draco looked at him with red puffy eyes. "Can I stay here until the mediwitch tells us how is he?"

"I don't see why not," said James. Draco smiled softly at him.

"Then, I will go and talk to Narcissa… I will be back in a bit," said Albus and left.

"Let's go there," said James pointing towards Remus and Sirius.

"All right Sir," said Draco.

"Call me James or Mr. Potter whichever you prefer."

"All right Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter it is , "said James smiling. " Let me introduce you to Remus Lupin… Remus this is Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Draco, "said Remus shaking Draco's hand. " It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sir."

"And this is Sirius Black," said James looking at Sirius who gave them a small smile.

"Draco , "said Sirius acknowledging.

"Sir, "said a red faced Draco.

"It's been like an hour and we don't know anything yet, "said Sirius.

"Harry is in good hands, Sirius, "said Remus. "Let's be patient."

James started pacing from side to side. They hadn't heard anything from Harry yet. What if Poppy couldn't save him? This was nerve wracking. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to know what was happening. He heard footsteps approaching the black door.

The door opened and James saw Poppy levitating Harry. "Sirius… is there a bedroom where Harry could rest?"

Sirius looked at Harry with worried eyes. "How is… yes, "said Sirius. " My bedroom, follow me." Everyone followed Sirius to his room. Poppy then placed Harry on the bed. Nobody noticed when Albus entered.

"How is Harry Poppy?" said Albus.

"Albus, how…,"said Sirius.

"He is exhausted. He lost a lot of blood. He was in a lot of pain… I gave him a blood replenishing potion, a pain reliever one, and a dreamless one. I also gave him an antidote for the snake bite. He is all right. He has to rest and take three more doses of blood replenishing potion…"

"Thank you, Poppy," said James relieved.

"No need to thank me… He will wake up until tomorrow. I have to go now. If you need anything I am a floo away."

She patted James on the back and left. James sat next to Harry and looked at Draco who was standing next to Albus. "Draco… he is fine now. I think you should go now, your mother must be worried."

"Yes, Mother must be worried… but can I tell you before leaving what happened in there?"

James contemplated him. "Yes… go on,"

Draco took a deep breath and told them everything that happened in the library. How Harry had told him that he could speak to snakes. This took the four wizards by surprise. They stared at Draco as he told them how Harry had helped the snake get out from the painting. How the snake had tried to bite him and how Harry stopped it.

"Mr. Malfoy are you sure he talked to the snake?" said Albus.

"Yes. Harry told me that it was a secret that snakes whisper things to him. He asked me if I could keep his secret… but I had to tell you… I guess he will be mad at me…"

"It was the right thing to do Draco," said James. Draco smiled.

"Mr. Potter, can I write to Harry tomorrow?"

"Of course," said James.

"Thank you. I will go now, but could you tell Harry when he wakes up that I am sorry?" James nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, your mother is waiting outside," said Albus. Draco bowed and left.

"Albus was he telling the truth?" said Sirius.

"Yes, he was," said Albus.

"How did Harry manage to do that?" said Remus surprised.

"Harry is a powerful young wizard. That was just a little glimpse of what he can do… What I don't understand is why he didn't mention to any of you that he is Parselmouth? "said Albus.

"That might be my fault. About three months ago he asked me if being able to speak the language of snakes was bad. I told him that to be Parselmouth for many wizards was a trait of a dark one, "said Remus apologetically.

"How can he be Parselmouth? He is not a descendant of Slytherin," said James.

"I believe that's because of the connection that he shares with Voldemort," said Albus thoughtfully. "That night he marked him as his equal."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry felt the sunlight touch his face. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked when he saw Neville Longbottom sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Harry!" said Neville smiling. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"Neville… I am fine…"

"I don't think so. You look rather pale…"

"I just feel tired."

"You have to rest. You lost a lot of blood." Harry sighed. "Everyone is quite worried. Your dad looks exhausted, he was here moments ago but Moony told him that he had to eat… I can't believe what happened. You know, I came this morning for our daily lessons and Moony told me that you had been bitten by a snake. I don't get how could that happen to you since you can talk to them and they obey what you say…Your dad knows now. When I came this morning he asked me if I knew that you were Parselmouth and I said yes. I am sorry I couldn't lie to him. I am not good at telling lies…"

"That's all right Neville. Don't worry. I think it's for the better. I didn't know how to tell them."

"I told you that they wouldn't mind. Not all Parselmouths were bad; that's what some prejudiced wizards believe but that doesn't mean that you will. You are too good to go bad."

Harry laughed. "Seriously Neville, I am too good to go bad? How did you…"

"I was just trying to cheer you up," said Neville defensively. "Besides I know you too well to come to that conclusion."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in, "he said. He looked at the door that was being opened and saw James, Remus, and Sirius enter. Harry gave them a small smile and looked away.

Neville smiled encouragingly at Harry. "I have to go now Harry… take care." Harry nodded. "Goodbye all."

"I will take you to the fireplace," said Remus warmly to Neville.

"Thank you, Professor," said Neville.

"Neville right now I am not your Professor… I am your uncle aren't I?"

"Yes, "said Neville smiling shyly as they walked out the door. Harry looked nervously at James and Sirius.

"How are you feeling?" said James looking at Harry.

"Fine… is Draco all right?"

"Yes, he is fine. You got an owl from him this morning. I will give it to you later… Right now we need to talk."

"I know…" James raised a hand to stop him from talking. "Harry what you did yesterday was foolish. You putted Draco and yourself in danger. How on earth did it occur to you that you had to help the snake when Sirius told you that you shouldn't talk to the paintings?" Harry didn't respond. "You could have died yesterday…"

"I am sorry," said Harry softly. "I was just trying to help. I didn't think of the consequences."

"I know you wanted to help, that you like to help others. That makes me very proud, but you have to learn to differentiate good from evil. You are a compassionate boy…" Harry smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

Harry noticed that Remus was already standing next to Sirius. "Neville told me something similar this morning."

"What did he tell you?" said James.

"He told me that I was too good to go bad." James looked taken aback at what Harry had just said.

"Why would he tell you that?" said Remus.

"Because… I am Parselmouth."

"That doesn't mean you are a dark wizard Harry," said James.

"That's what Neville told me."

"And he is right Harry… When did you learn that you were Parselmouth?"

"About four months ago when we went to the zoo with Neville, a snake asked for my help… I set it free."

"You set it free? How?" said James.

"I vanished the glass wall," said Harry shyly.

"Those types of things do happen to young wizards. When you start going to Hogwarts you will learn to control it."

"But what I did wasn't accidental magic. I did it consciously… and I don't even know if I will get into Hogwarts…"

Sirius laughed. "Harry that's nonsense… you are not a squib… why would you think that? Either way I don't think you will want to miss going to Hogwarts."

"Why?" said Harry.

"Because your dad, me…"

"Sirius!" said James and Remus in unison. Sirius looked at them with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you three hiding something from me?" said Harry.

"Of course not," said James.

"I was just going to say that Prongs, Moony and me would be… would be…"

"Very proud of you," finished Remus.

Harry gave them a knowing look. He was sure that they were hiding something from him. James seeing the look on his son face quickly took out from his robes a small green package and handed it to him. Harry opened the package and saw a chocolate frog and a note that said;

Hope you get better soon.

Sincerely,

Draco

"What does it say?" said James.

"Hope you get better soon," said Harry. "He was a little shy when I met him, but he seems nice… He must have freaked out…"

"He was crying…"

"I will write back to him. I want to apologize and I also want him to be my friend."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You do know who his father is right?"

"No… I don't."

"Lucius Malfoy is his father."

"The Death Eater?"

"Yes," said Remus. "But he left them two years ago. Narcissa Draco's mother…. And Draco are leaving with Andromeda. Narcissa is her sister."

"That means…," said Harry looking at Sirius who nodded in response. "I still want him to be my friend." Sirius smiled. "I will write to him now… I can get out of bed, right?"

"NO!" said James. "You won't get out from bed for the next four days… understood?"

"But…"

"Harry James Potter you don't want me to tell Twinkling to stay with you right?" said James menacingly.

"NO!" said Harry shaking his hands.

"Good," said James smirking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A man that walked with arrogance at his heels knelt before a white baby like figure leaving his confident façade away.

"My Lord," said a cold deep voice.

The figure looked at the man lazily. "Lucius…" His snake like eyes stared intently at the man. "Fear…I smell fear… Lucius… You do have good news, right?"

Lucius Malfoy gulped nervously. "Yes, My Lord."

"I am glad Lucius… I am glad. I wouldn't have wanted my dear Nagini to hurt you… Now, tell me."

"It's been settled My Lord. Everything will happen according to what's been planned."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Sorry for the late update. It took me longer that what I expected. I have been pretty busy with school. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. J**

Chapter 3

Sirius Black was running through the corridors of the Auror Department. He had gotten a note from Alastor Moody requesting his presence at his office. This meant either two things; something horrible had happened or he had gotten himself in trouble. He hoped for the latter. He really hoped for the latter. But what about if something had happened to Harry? No, that couldn't be he was with Remus. James had gone to St. Mungo's to interrogate the children that were attacked by Werewolves. He had stayed to review Greyback's criminal record to see if he could find similarities from his past attacks to the ones that had been occurring recently. Fudge was reluctant to believe that one of Voldemort's past supporters had been on the move; that was expected from an incompetent Minister for Magic.

Sirius knocked at Moody's office door and when he heard a "Come in" he reached for the knob and opened the door. As he entered he saw that Moody was pacing through his office with his frowned brow.

"Don't stand there, "said Moody briskly to Sirius.

"Did something happen, Alastor," said Sirius.

"The fifteen children that were attacked…are dead," said James who Sirius hadn't realized that was there until he heard his voice.

Fifteen children dead? He couldn't believe it. "I don't understand… weren't they in a stable condition?" said Sirius.

"The healers told me that they had complications last night and that their condition worsened after that," said James.

"That's rubbish!" said Sirius. "I don't bite that."

"Indeed, you are right Black, "said Moody, "That wasn't a coincidence, someone inside St. Mungo's or an impostor murdered them."

"Has this information been reported to Cornelius and Scrimgeour? "

"Yes, they have been informed," said James.

"What did they say?"

"The investigation has been aborted."

"How could…"

"They came with the nonsensical conclusion that it was an accident. It's bloody obvious that it wasn't," said James.

"They can't do that. Those children were attacked by Werewolves not by Leprechauns." Sirius couldn't believe it. How could Cornelius and Scrimgeour be so dull? He didn't know what to believe. Scrimgeour was not only becoming Cornelius puppet but was also hiding information.

"Black, sit down you are making me nervous. You have been standing there like if you were petrified," said Moody. Sirius sat down next to James and saw how Moody was still pacing through his office. There was something more that was bothering Moody, he was sure of it.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" said Sirius.

"Yes, I had a meeting with Albus last night. He wants the three of us and Kingsley to go tonight to Little Hangleton."

"Little Hangleton?" said James surprised.

"Albus believes Voldemort hided there and he wants us to do a thorough inspection on the Riddle House."

"At what time?" said Sirius.

"At nine, the meeting point would be outside Little's Hangleton Church."

"I don't think Voldemort would hide there. It's too obvious. He is weak, that's what Albus said, that after what happened that night; that he had been vanquished but not completely destroyed. It will be a stupid move to hide there when he knows that the Order is behind his tracks," said James thoughtfully.

"Albus thought that too, that now it would be a fault move but he is certain that at some point of these past years he sought refuge there." Moody sat down on his chair. Sirius saw a stack of papers and wondered what they said. "Enough of those burdensome topics… How is your boy, Potter?"

"Much better, he has been in bed for the past four days. Today, we couldn't make him stay there."

"Like father like son," said Moody, "He is a strong boy . . . But how did you make him stay in bed?"

"Well . . . James . . . this honorable man threatened his own son," said Sirius.

"That explains everything then," said Moody smiling.

"How could you James? Harry is just a child," said Sirius sarcastically. James smiled ignoring Sirius taunting remark.

"Are the results out for the Auror training program?" said James to Moody.

"I got them here. Fifteen wizards have been accepted."

Sirius eyes gleamed. "Did Tonks get accepted?"

Alastor scowled at him. "I can't tell you, Black."

"I am sure she got accepted," said Sirius and saw how Moody smiled. "I saw that Moody."

"All right, she got in. I don't know how… she is too clumsy." Moody looked at Sirius threateningly. "You won't tell her a thing Sirius…tomorrow she will get her letter of acceptance."

"All right, I won't," said Sirius disappointingly.

James looked at his pocket watch. "We should go now, Sirius…I want to go see Harry before going to Little Hangleton."

"Of course, "said Sirius while standing. " Moody."

Moody gave them a slight nod. "Remember…constant vigilance!"

Sirius and James smiled at him and exited his office; they started walking towards their respective cubicles.

"He seemed a little off," said Sirius to James.

"You should have seen him… he was fuming before you arrived. I have never seen him that mad."

"I would have been the same."

"I am sure of it."

Sirius smiled at that. "Did you send Neville his birthday present?"

"Yes, how could I forget? Harry has been talking about the possible things that he could get Neville for his birthday."

James was right Harry had been pretty excited about Neville's birthday and he wondered what his godson had gotten to his friend. "Do you think Moony and Harry are back from Diagon Alley?"

"I think so. They were only going to buy Neville's birthday present… and it's already six. They should be at home by now."

They kept on walking until they reached their cubicles. Sirius opened a locked wooden drawer and grabbed Greyback's file. He took his wand pointing at it and said, "Diminuendo" A white light flashed out of the tip of his wand shrinking the file. He placed the file in a pocket inside his cloak.

"What are you doing, Padfoot?" said James.

"Lower your voice, Prongs," said Sirius whispering. "I am taking Greyback's file with me."

"Are you mental? They would know you took it."

"It was a risk I had to take… besides nothing has happened yet."

James looked at him wide eyed. "Is that the only file you have?"

Sirius ran his hand through his hair nervously. "No… I got this one from the regular file room. The others were in a more protected area."

"Are you insinuating there is other room? I thought all the files were in the same room."

"And they are, but those don't have all the information."

James sighed. "How did you know of this other room?"

"Let's talk about this later… someone can hear…"

"All right, let's go," said James. "Do you have the other files with you?"

Sirius nodded. They walked calmly to the apparition spot and disappeared. They apparated in a meadow and walked until James stopped abruptly. James closed his eyes and in an instant a white wooden door appeared. James took out his hand and gave three rapid taps on the door. The door opened and Sirius entered followed by James.

Sirius looked around to see if Harry and Remus were around, but they weren't near their sight. "They must be in the library."

"Twinkling," said James. The house elf appeared looking at them with her big blue eyes.

"Master, "said Twinkling bowing her head.

James smiled at her softly. "Can you please tell Harry and Remus to come to the parlor?" The house elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Sirius took out a Mokeskin pouch; Greyback's file and placed them on the coffee table. He opened the pouch and took out a pile of files. "These are all the files I have."

"Did you read them?" said James.

"I only read my dear's cousin Bellatrix file," said Sirius sarcastically. "It has other information that isn't on the other one."

"I can't believe that the Ministry hides information," said James.

"James, sometimes you can be quite naïve… of course the Ministry would hide information. Fudge cares more about saving his skin than the security of the Wizarding World."

"You are absolutely right… but hiding information . . . that can be crucial, shows what he can be capable of…Padfoot where did you got them?"

"Yesterday's night, it was a coincidence actually… When I was about to leave I saw Rufus Scrimgeour walking. I followed him until he reached that door that is next to the toilet… That's where the room is."Sirius kept silent contemplating last night's event.

"Padfoot," called James. "How did you get in?"

"Right…I was…never mind…After that I heard Rufus mutter a password, the door opened and he entered the room. He stayed there for about twenty minutes and then left. "That's when I went in."

"It was that easy?" said James in disbelief.

"Yes . . . there wasn't even an alarm . . . nothing. The drawers weren't even locked."

James sat down, clasped his hands and placed them under his chin. "And then what happened?"

"I opened one of the drawers . . . that's when I saw Bella's file. I read it and I saw information that I hadn't read before. I took the others out and put them on the Mokeskin Pouch and left."

James scowled at him. "You have been carrying them since yesterday's night?" Sirius gave him a slight smile. "Are you going mental, Padfoot? I bet Rufus knows that those files are missing and when he finds out who took them . . ."

"I wasn't the only one that stayed late last night…besides if he knows by now . . . he hasn't done a thing and he had sufficient time to do so . . . and you know what, Prongs? I think he wanted me to find them. Let's leave it like that."

Sirius knew that it had been a risky move, a dim one. But it was something that he had to do. He understood James worry. He couldn't imagine what would Moony say when he heard about it. Moony would give him a speech, then he would make a witty remark, Moony will roll his eyes and James would start laughing. That's how mostly all their "serious" conversations ended.

Sirius smiled at that thought. "Twinkling."

The small house elf appeared again. "Yes, Master…Black?"

Sirius gave her a smile. The house elf looked at him with shining eyes. "Can you please take this and place it on my nightstand drawer, please?"

"Yes … Master," said Twinkling blushing shyly while taking the files from Sirius hand and left with a pop.

James laughed. "Twinkling adores you, Padfoot," said James smiling. "She idolizes Harry and you."

"You know what they say…I am a charming bloke."

They were interrupted by Harry's and Moony's footsteps. Sirius saw as his godson entered and observed that Harry was much better. Sirius felt relieved. Seeing him bleeding and lifeless had been a nightmare. He hoped that Harry wouldn't have to go through a similar event.

"How was your day?"said James to Harry.

Harry smiled brightly. "I got Neville a toad. He loved it … He named it Trevor."

"A toad?" said Sirius.

"Yes, he has always wanted a toad… "

"Did you see Neville today?"said James.

Harry gave Remus an apologetically quick look. "Yes . . . dad . . . I know that you told me that we had to come here after going to Diagon Alley . . . I begged. I really begged uncle Moony to take me to Neville's. I wanted to give him his present personally."

"You decided to go against my order when I specified that you had to come back here after going to Diagon Alley . . . "

"Yes, I did, "said Harry with a worried look.

"You are still sick, Harry."

"I am feeling better now . . . I am sorry . . . but I wanted to see Neville."

"I understand that, but I am worried about you . . . I am not mad at you nor to Remus. I am just worried that you will . . ."

There was an awkward silence. James had teary eyes, and Harry was staring at him remorsefully. That meant only one thing to Sirius; James was still pretty shaken. It was obvious. James was not okay. He had been trying to look fine, but he had failed. Who wouldn't be worried? Harry had been on the verge of dying, nobody knew what will happen on the future. They had always known that at some point Harry's life would be in danger. Sirius prayed that someday everything would end. He dreamed that his godson would grow old; live a life full of light without darkness, it was a hopeful wish that Sirius hoped wouldn't be hard to reach.

Sirius didn't know how to lighten the mood. He looked at Remus for help, but his friend was staring at the wall with an unreadable expression. This was bad. James would not be able to handle any life threat directed to Harry. Moony who always was the voice of reason was quite, staring to a wall as if wanting to get an answer from it.

"Moony can I have a word with you?" said James suddenly with a shaky voice. Remus looked at him with a gloomy face nodding at him in agreement.

"We will be in the library," said James to Sirius and left followed by Remus.

Sirius looked at Harry. His godson was staring at him. Sirius knew that Harry wanted to ask him something.

"Sirius?" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think dad will be all right?"

"Your dad is a strong man, Harry. One of the strongest I have ever known, an honorable one that even though life has given him a hard path he will always find his way. I am sure he will come around."

Harry gave him a slightly tight lipped smile while vaguely raising his eyebrows. At that moment Sirius knew that his godson felt sad. "Tell me Harry . . . what else did you do today?"

"I wrote Draco back . . . You know what Draco told me?"

"What?"

"That Tonks has become a nerve wreck . . . she hasn't gotten her results from the Auror Office. I am sure that she will get into Auror training . . . uncle Moony said that too."

"Moony said that?"

"Yes, he said that Tonks is a talented witch that he was sure that she would get in. I think he fancies her."

Sirius was shocked. How did Harry come with that presumption? Remus had always seemed indifferent towards Tonks.

"Are you all right, Sirius?"said Harry.

Sirius gave Harry a questioning look. "Why would you say that Remus fancies Tonks?"

"Because he was smiling when we were talking about her . . . and it wasn't a simple smile, it was like the smile that my dad shows when he tells me about his and mom's story . . . and you know what?"

"What?" said Sirius amused.

"Uncle's Moony eyes gleamed . . . but he tries to hide his affection towards Tonks."

"You are an observant . . . "

Sirius saw James standing against the wall. He looked around searching for Moony.

"He is in the library with Twinkling. He is trying to calm her down. She accidentally broke one of the vases . . . and started crying hysterically," said James. "Padfoot, we must leave now."

"You guys have an assignment tonight?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Sirius.

Harry then gave James and Sirius a tight hug. The two friends left a sunken faced Harry behind.

Sirius followed James out. They walked silently right to the meadow, where they disappeared and then apparated in front of a little white church. The night felt eerie. Sirius took out his wand instinctively and grasped it tightly. Sirius saw from the corner of his eye that James had done the same. Moody and Kingsley hadn't arrived yet, that was quite unusual; Moody was always the punctual type. His worry dispersed when he saw them apparate.

As soon as Moody set foot he started to inspect the area with his blue magical eye. Sirius saw how Moody's face hardened in a second.

"DODGE!" said Moody.

Jets of green light started darting towards them. Sirius saw how one jet of light passed right by James right arm. His friend had a panicked face. They started moving rapidly as red lights started coming furiously towards them. The four Aurors dodged them and started walking to where the lights had come from.

This was supposed to be an inspection not a bloody Death Eater confrontation. In a blink of an eye six hooded figures with white skeleton masks appeared. "Stupefy!"said Sirius his wand pointing to a Death Eater. The Death Eater casted a shielding charm. Sirius started throwing hexes towards him but the Death Eater blocked them all.

"Confringo!" said the Death Eater.

"Protego!" said Sirius instantly.

"Sirius!" said James. Sirius looked up and saw more hooded figures walking towards them. Seven Death Eaters went directly to Moody and Kingsley. Sirius looked at them panicked and saw how Moody's and Kingsley's bodies shrieked in pain. He prayed to dear life that they would be okay. The Death Eaters then lowered their wands as one tall hooded figure stepped in.

"What a pleasure . . . Dumbledore's minions decided to pay a visit," said a deep cold voice. "How fortunate . . . indeed."

Sirius and James raised their wands ready to strike. In a pointing rapid movement Sirius casted an incarcerous jinx to one of the closest Death Eaters binding him with tick ropes.

"Incendio!" said James pointing his wand to the dry grass creating a fire barrier between them and the Death Eaters. Sirius rapidly stepped back while levitating the tied Death Eater towards them.

"Avada Kedavra!" said the cold voiced hooded figure sending a jet of green light to the tied Death Eater, killing him instantly. The lifeless body dropped to the grass. Sirius looked at the cold voiced figure in shock.

"Send my regards to your boy . . . Potter," said the cold voice and disappeared followed by the other hooded figures.

Sirius wand hand quivered.


End file.
